August 28, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The August 28, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 28, 2017 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Episode summary Jeff Hardy won a Battle Royal to become The Miz’s next challenger for the Intercontinental Championship Last week, and again in Raw’s opening moments, The Miz laid out, in blistering detail, why the Intercontinental Champion should be given the same respect as the likes of John Cena and Roman Reigns. Well, ask and you shall receive. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle responded to The A-Lister’s latest tirade by assuring Miz that the Intercontinental Championship would be defended at WWE No Mercy and sanctioning an on-the-spot Battle Royal to determine a challenger for The Awesome One himself on next week's Raw. Luckily for Miz, Bray Wyatt showed up out of nowhere to eliminate the surging Finn Bálor down the stretch, leaving his henchmen Bo Dallas Curtis Axel a clear path against Jeff Hardy, Elias, and Angle's son, Jason Jordan. But after Jordan turned the tables and expelled both Elias and The Miztourage, The Charismatic Enigma tossed Jordan to win the contest. So, the good news is Miz is bound to get his spotlight. The bad news, at least for him, is who he’ll be sharing it with. Mickie James vs Emma Yet another confrontation between Emma and Mickie James led to a rematch of their competitive bout from a couple weeks back, this time with a unique stipulation: If Emma won, James would tweet anything Emma wanted. If James won, Emma could never claim to starting the Women’s Revolution ever again. The Australian Superstar seemed to have learned from her narrow loss because she defeated James in short order by stacking her up in a sunset flip. And, as per the wager, Emma grabbed a microphone, backed her way up the ramp and triumphantly claimed that she started the Women’s Revolution. Mickie didn’t seem too thrilled, but to the victor go the spoils. Sasha Banks vs Alexa Bliss The Brooklyn Curse may have been broken, but Sasha Banks fell victim to yet another bit of bad juju that has dogged her: losing the Raw Women’s Championship in her first defense. This time, Alexa Bliss dethroned The Boss in their SummerSlam rematch to become a two-time Raw Women’s Champion, though Bliss certainly isn’t about to saunter into the sunset unscathed. The Boss was firmly in control of the bout and well on her way to fulfilling a pre-match promise to make Little Miss Bliss tap out, despite having taken a couple of strong forearms to the face. But the wily Alexa bounced Sasha gullet-first off the top rope and planted her nemesis with a brutal DDT for the win. Sasha’s night wasn’t over, as Nia Jax made her way to the squared circle to congratulate Alexa before splashing The Boss in the corner and hoisting Alexa on her shoulders. That said, Alexa’s night wasn’t over either, as Nia backdropped Bliss off her shoulders and held the Raw Women’s Title over her head. Alexa might call that rude. But she should know, when it comes to the title, there’s no such thing. Results * Singles Match: Emma defeated Mickie James * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss defeated Sasha Banks © Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes